Moonlight
by Rippl
Summary: "Daddy!" a small voice whispered, "I had a nightmare!".   Draco groaned into his pillow in annoyance, before looking up, his own steel blue eyes connecting with his daughter's.


Poke. Poke. Poke. "_Daddy_!" a small voice whispered, "I had a nightmare!". Draco groaned into his pillow in annoyance, before looking up, his own steel blue eyes connecting with his daughter's.

"Capella, it's 2 am!" he complained quietly. "But I'm scaaaaared!" Capella whined again. He sighed dramatically and carefully, so as not to wake his sleeping wife, he clambered out of bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The 6 year old grabbed her father's hand and began to drag him down the hallway towards her bedroom, their shadows casting odd shapes in the moonlight.

Reaching her door, Capella threw it open hastily and marched over to her toy box. "We can't play now, Capella!" Draco said to his daughter, who presently had her head buried among her stuffed toys and dolls. "In my nightmare," she said, not giving any indication she had heard his comment, "one of my teddies came out of my toy box and tried to eat me". Draco rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her. "And which teddy was this?" he asked bemusedly. Fumbling through her toy box, Capella suddenly shot up, holding a large brown bear with a red shirt on in her small hands. "This one!" she proclaimed, promptly grabbing the offending bear's head and ripping it off. Draco smiled at his daughter's antics and laughed quietly. Capella turned on her heel and narrowed her eyes at her father. "What are you laughing at?" she asked suspiciously, her little fists balling. "Not you, love, don't worry" he assured his daughter. "Good!" She said brightly, shutting the toy box with a loud bang.

"Can you tuck me in now, Daddy?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn but failing miserably. Draco nodded, yawning himself. Capella smiled tiredly at her father and clambered up onto her bed. "Good night, Daddy" she said, stifling another yawn; "Night, sweetheart."

Switching the light switch off on the way out, he silently shut Capella's door, smiling to himself; she was becoming more like her mother every day. That same smile, that same bushy hair, even the bookworm trait. She was definitely Hermione's daughter. Well, except for the eyes, of course. They were his, Draco thought proudly. Grinning to himself in the dark, he started off back towards his own bedroom.

Draco, thinking to himself about his family, hardly noticed his son's toy dinosaur on the floor. A few muffled profanities later, he found himself nursing a very sore foot, and cursing Scorpius for leaving the sodding thing on the floor. Rolling his eyes, he walked a little further down the hallway to his son's room. Scorpius, at 2, was a carbon copy of his father (of which Draco was _very_ proud). Pushing the door open silently, he found his son sleeping peacefully in his crib. "Thank god someone's sleeping in this house" Draco muttered to himself. Walking up to Scorpius' crib, he took a moment to thank what ever higher power had given him a life like this. Reaching down to tuck in the blankets in the crib a little more, he kissed his son on the head and smiled. He loved his children and Hermione more than anything in the world.

At the other end of the house, Hermione was staring at the ceiling above their bed. "What in _Merlin's_ name is taking him so long?" she thought. Getting out of bed (as best as she could at 8 months pregnant), she grabbed her nightgown and waddled down the hallway to Capella's room. Glancing at Scoripus' room as she was passing, she found the door open. She frowned, as she always closed it when she tucked him in. Peering inside, she found Draco lost in thought. Tip-toeing into the room so as not to wake her son, she wrapped her arms around Draco. He stiffened slightly, before relaxing when he realised it was her. Turning around and kissing her lightly, she smiled at him. "Remember our first date?" she said, ignoring Draco's small snort "I never told you, but I caught you making faces at that little girl across the restaurant." Draco looked at her, the expression on his face unreadable. "I knew I wanted to go further with you, then." she muttered quietly. Draco grinned, quietly thanking the parents of the little girl for bringing their daughter along to their dinner that night. Saying nothing, he grabbed his wife's hand and led her out of Scorpius' room. In the hallway, he turned and smirked at her in the moonlight. "_Well_, I heard from Pansy that most women think men and babies together are cute. I decided to use that piece of information to my advantage" he said, grinning. Slapping him on the arm playfully, she dragged him back down the hallway to their bedroom. "I don't know about you," she remarked, pointing to her stomach, "but I want to get as much sleep as I can before this one comes along."


End file.
